


An Unbelievable Opportunity

by therevengeoftheoctopus



Series: Soumako Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Yakuza, Yakuza AU, mafia, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therevengeoftheoctopus/pseuds/therevengeoftheoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 2 of Soumako Week. Makoto is just a simple pickpocket whose luck turns bad when he's apprehended by the Yamazaki family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unbelievable Opportunity

The mobster threw Makoto to the ground, giving him an extra kick in the ribs for good measure. Makoto coughed, his chest heaving. Red blood splattered onto the concrete. The tall, muscled man stuck a pistol between his shoulder blades. 

“Stand up,” he said in a cold voice. “I’m taking you to the boss.” 

Cold dread dropped into Makoto’s stomach. How had he gotten into this situation? He’d just been trying out a new spot. And now he was getting hauled off to see a yakuza boss. If his gut was right, the man he was being taken to see wasn’t just any yakuza. The head in this area was the boss of the Yamazaki clan, Sousuke Yamazaki. Yamazaki was the most feared name in the city. The word on the street was that their new boss was so devoid of morals that he would kill a child just for talking to him. 

He shivered involuntarily. It wasn’t just getting shot like a pig at the slaughter that scared him. If he was gone, what would happen to Ran and Ren? His income, dishonest as it might be, was all that was providing them with treatment. If he disappeared, there was a high likelihood that they would be thrown back out onto the streets. He couldn’t let that happen. 

He was hardly in any shape to fight, but it wasn’t like he would get another chance at escape. Once they got to the Yamazaki family headquarters, his likelihood of survival would be less than 1 percent. Forcing his body to relax, he stilled his breathing and flopped onto the ground. He barely held back a groan of pain as he hit the pavement. His most likely broken ribs flared in pain. 

His captor cursed, quickly dropping his gun to his holster to attend to Makoto. Instantly, the young man jumped up, driving his knee into the mobsters groin. The man’s eyes rolled up into his head in pain. Makoto grappled at the others holster in a panic, trying to pull out the gun before he came to his senses. 

“You may not want to do that,” came a cool voice from behind him. Makoto froze. “Take your hands off my man’s gun, and turn around slowly.” 

He carefully put the gun back in the holster with shaking hands, and turned around. Standing in front of him was a handsome man in a pinstripe suit. His dark black hair was swept back in a classic mob hairstyle, and he had piercingly bright blue eyes. 

The man shook his head, sighing. “Really, Mikoshiba? You let yourself be subdued by someone who’d been severely beaten.” He turned a dangerous gaze onto his lackey. “Don’t let it happen again.” He turned to Makoto. “As for you, you’ve got a lot of guts to go attacking a member of the Yamazaki family. Mikoshiba, who’s this?”

Mikoshiba straightened up, eager to rectify his mistake. “Well, he was stealing on our turf, boss!”

Makoto’s knees turned to jelly. Shit. This was Yamazaki Sousuke? He just hoped someone would take pity on the twins after he was gone. 

“Hm,” Yamazaki mused. “You interest me, kid. Name and age.” 

Makoto blinked. Maybe he wasn’t going to die after all…? “Makoto Tachibana. 21.”

“Alright, Tachibana, get in the car. We’re gonna go have a little chat at headquarters.”

 

* * *

The Yamazaki family headquarters were exactly how Makoto had imagined it. It was a huge estate, with an ancient wooden sign at the front declaring that it was the property of the Yamazaki family. 

The ride over had been one of the most awkward, fear-filled car rides of his life. Yamazaki had peppered him with questions about his life, and he’d answered in monosyllables when possible, taking care to reveal as little information about himself as possible. And now he was being led into the heart of the beast. 

Yamazaki led him into the center of the property, into a spacious office with mobsters stationed outside. 

“Alright, Makoto. Let’s cut to the chase. You don't seem like you’d be cut out for thievery. So why are you a pickpocket? And don’t just say that it’s because you live on the streets, give me a real answer.” He crossed his arms over his chest, leveling a stare at Makoto. “Think carefully about your answer.”

Slowly, Makoto took a deep breath in. “When I was 14, my parents died in a boating accident. I had to take care of my siblings, and we moved in with my friends’ family. Unfortunately, I had to leave after I turned 18, and I took the twins with me. I had secured an apartment in Tokyo and I thought I could take care of them there. Unfortunately, after I had completed my first year of university, they both got sick with leukemia, and I had to drop out to work. Soon after, they were hospitalized and I lost the apartment. It all went downhill from there. Um, also, this may sound weird, but thanks for not killing me so far, Yamazaki.” 

He snorted, dissolving into laughter. You wouldn’t think it, considering he was a notorious yakuza boss, but his laugh was actually pretty cute. “Sure, you’re welcome. Also, feel free to call me Sousuke. It’s exhausting being called by my last name all the time.” He settled down. “So here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to join the Yamazaki family, and we’re going to forget about this little incident. I like you, and you’re smart. You’ll be a good addition. You get a monthly wage, plus occasional bonuses. If you work hard, you might even get holidays off. It’s a good business, being in the mob. So what do say?” He smiled dangerously. “You’re free to refuse, but it’s harder to provide for your siblings when you’re floating facedown in the river.”

Makoto gulped. It was obvious what his decision was. “Um, I’ll accept your offer. What do you want me to do?” He really hoped he wasn't about to become a murderer. 

Quietly, Sousuke leaned across and kissed him. Makoto reeled back in shock. What was the man planning? 

“Marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment please! I kinda want to continue this lol


End file.
